Not Easy
by Ang-Ang
Summary: 25 años han pasado desde la muerte de Voldemort, aunque la tranquilidad estaba presente en el mundo mágico las cosas están por cambiar, la pureza de la sangre volvió a ser algo importante ¿Qué pasará esta vez si nadie puede detener al causante?
1. Personajes

Saludos a todos los lectores que entrar a leer mi Fic.

Soy Ang para aquellos que no me conocen. Finalmente luego de tanto pensar y pensar, la película hizo que me decidiera por abrir un Fic, y todo por las inspiración de cierto niño pelirrojo que me ha encantado, Hugo Weasley.

El fic principalmente trata de como él ve el mundo y una serie de sucesos que van pasandole en el curso. Claro que habrá partes en las cuales no estamos desde su punto de vista y eso se los informare al inicio de los capítulos. Espero que les guste en serio el fic y que se entretengan mucho porque para eso es que escribo, para entretener a mis lectores.

Les aseguro que haré todo lo que pueda para no dejarlos esperando eternamente, se lo que se siente esperar y realmente no me agrada, aunque muchas veces me desapareceré por un tiempo aunque de pasar tendrán un capitulo seguro todos los meses. Aunque tengo la idea de que no me desapareceré tanto como para que ello ocurra.

Seguido les dejare una pequeña lista de lo que son los personajes que aparecen en este capitulo, una pequeña descripción para que se hagan una idea antes de comenzar con el Fic, lo haré algo seguido en los primeros capítulos para que se imaginen a los personajes de la mejor forma, para que sea todo más real.

Próximamente les dejo el primer capitulo...

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes:<strong>

**Hugo Weasley (4to Gryffindor)**

Principalmente el hijo menor de Ron y Hermionie, en la actualidad tiene 14 años, su cabello es su carnet de identificación, que lo hace ser un Weasley. El cabello naranja casi rojo, como toda su familia, sus ojos son azules, como los de su padre y muchos lo consideran el retrato de su padre con el cerebro de su madre, no es tan alto aunque espera crecer más. Es un chico demasiado chistoso y simpático como su padre, un experto en ajedrez mágico, muchos pensarían que es su vivo retrato cuando el chico tiene muchos rasgos de su madre, sobre todo un gran intelecto, y habilidad con los encantamientos y transformaciones que le han llevado a muy corta edad poder ser un animago aun no registrado. El chico es fanático de los artefactos muggles, adicto a los dulces y simplemente una máquina de hacer dinero como lo eran sus tíos, Fred y George en su época de Hogwarts. Esta en Gryffindor y es guardían del equipo de Quidditch.

**Rose Weasley (6to Gryffindor)**

La Hija perfecta prefecta de Ron y Hermione, pelirroja sin duda alguna y con los ojos de color ambar, cabello liso y bastante moldeable, algo flaca, alta, y una figura no muy resaltante. Sus calificaciones son aun mejores que las que su madre pudo tener en Hogwarts, es muy responsable, respetuosa y siempre está pendiente de cumplir las reglas y hacerlas cumplir. Desde que entro en la academia ha tenido una gran riña con Scorpius Malfoy, no solo por el apellido sino porque ambos son los mejores de la clase y se la viven insistiendo en quien es el mejor de los dos. Aunque la pelirroja lo mantenga realmente oculto, le gusta terriblemente ese rubio. Está en la casa de Gryffindor.

**Albus Severus Potter (6to Slytherin)**

Es el segundo Hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Es muy parecido a su padre en el aspecto físico y de todos sus hermanos fue el único que heredó los ojos de Lily. A Pesar de al inicio tener miedo de quedar en Slytherin, finalmente frente al sombrero no tuvo problemas algunos cuando este le comento que sería un buen postulante para dicha casa, y finalmente terminó como compañero de Scorpius Malfoy. Es bastante calmado, tranquilo, un tanto inseguro. Su mejor amiga es Rose, y a pesar de estar en casas separadas son inseparables. Es uno de los mejores de su casa, y a pesar de que rompe las reglas, nunca le pillan y además es el buscador del equipo.

**James Sirius Potter (7mo Gryffindor)**

El primogénito de los Potter, cabello castaño oscuro, todo desordenado y al parecer no hay posibilidad alguna que este peinado. Es bastante guapo, quizás uno de los estudiantes más guapos de la escuela. Un león de corazón, bromista, mujeriego, casi una réplica viviente de su abuelo, detesta con todo lo que puede a los slytherins y para aquellos profesores que lo conocieron comentan que el espíritu de James Potter volvió para torturarlos. El buscador de Gryffindor, y uno de los mejores, con suerte, luego de su salida de Hogwarts consigue un contrato en el equipo de Inglaterra.

**Lily Luna Potter (4to Gryffindor)**

La hija menor de Harry y Ginny. Una pelirroja clara, muy parecida a Ginny por la forma de su rostro, su cabello lacio, y rojo como todos los de la familia. Es una chiquilla muy hiperactiva, la bomba roja del lugar, y tan buena bruja como su madre, es la mejor amiga de su primo Hugo, ayuda a veces a Hugo con los negocios que este tiene en la escuela y además es una de las mejores cazadoras del equipo, tanto como lo era su madre.

**Lucy Weasley (6to Gryffindor)**

La Hija menor del tío Percy, es la bomba femenina del colegio, casi todas las miradas se posan en ella, ya sea por rencor o de admiración, es muy unida con Rose y Roxanna. Siempre consigue lo que quiere y no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para ello, lo cual siempre ha parecido una característica esencial para pertenecer a Slytherin, pero aun así, la chica esta en Gryffindor.

**Fred II Weasley (7mo Gryffindor)**

La viva imagen de Fred, es bromista, chistoso, simpático aunque un poco retraído con las mujeres porque lo ponen nervioso. Siempre que necesita hacer bromas allí, este James o Hugo para darle una mano y pasársela a lo grande. Golpeador de los Leones.

**Roxanna Weasley (5to Gryffindor)**

La última pelirroja del grupo rojo, siempre anda con Lucy y Rose a pesar de ser un año menor que estas. Es la que lo pone un chiste a todo lo que puede y poco le importa el que podrán decir de ella luego, autentica. A pesar de que muchas veces su hermano la excluye de las bromas logra integrarse y pasársela excelente. Es una de las mejores golpeadoras que ha tenido Gryffindor y con el bate en las manos, le puede dar miedo a cualquiera.

**Dominique Weasley (7mo Slytherin)**

El segundo hijo de Bill y Fleur, rubio, de tez clara y ojos verdes. El primer Weasley de la casa de las serpientes. Es analítico, nunca dice las cosas sin pensarlas antes, ambicioso, además de prefecto y premio anual. También describe su vida como "un águila entre serpientes" debido a su intelecto. Capitán del equipo de Quidditch y guardián del mismo.

**Louis Weasley (6to Slytherin)**

El hijo menor de Bill y Fleur, muy parecido a su hermano no solo en lo físico sino en el modo de actuar y pensar, pero Louis tiene más características que su hermano para ser una serpiente, y mucho más que prometer en cuando a aspiraciones. Cazador del equipo de Quidditch.

**Patrick Hutch (4to Gryffindor) [Personaje Original]**

Hay personas despistadas en el mundo, y Patrick. El mejor amigo de Hugo, aunque a veces le saca de las casillas. El chico es tan despistado a no sabe donde está parado la mayoría de las veces y no comprende ninguna clase de indirectas aunque pasen a ser directas. Algo cobarde pero de buen corazón. Sus relaciones con el sexo femenino son nulas, realmente no puede hablarles, se pone tan rojo como el escudo de Gryffindor y no logra decir nada.


	2. El compromiso

Aquí el primer capitulo... espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Hugo POV<strong>

Era un caluroso día de verano, el sol estaba implacable, resplandeciente; el calor simplemente no se quedaba atrás, podía hasta sentir como parecía que respirara humedad, respirar calor puro. ¿Y qué hacía en esos momentos para no estar metido de lleno en la piscina o en alguna habitación con aire acondicionado? ¡Ah sí! Ya lo recuerdo, estamos en el almuerzo de compromiso, nuestra prima Victorie y Ted al fin de cuentas si se casaban, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa… Una reunión familiar de todos los Weasley's.

Mientras que yo estaba sentado junto a Lily, observando, me daba cuenta de algo que jamás habían notado en ese momento, notaba porque todos le tenían miedo a los Weasley's, éramos demasiados, era algo excesivo, ¿Cuántos pelirrojos podían caber en una habitación? Pues… Yo no pensaba contarlos. Por eso meterse con los Weasley's era un tener un gran problema seguro.

Pase mi mirada lentamente por todos los familiares que estaban en la mesa. Primero en el extremo los abuelos Arthur y Molly, increíblemente los culpables que esta mesa se encuentre a reventar. A su lado el tío Bill y Fleur, platicando tranquilamente entre ellos. Siempre me he preguntando como el tío Bill consiguió que aun mujer como Fleur le prestara atención a él. Simplemente desvié la mirada rodando los ojos, aun seguía con esa debilidad por las rubias, aunque estaba seguro que todas eran huecas como una calabaza.

Mis ojos se posaron en el tío Harry y la tía Ginny, quienes conversaban tranquilamente con Ted, claro que el tío Harry parecía bastante orgulloso por su ahijado, Ted, que era casi de la familia, muchas veces lo había visto como un primo y ahora al final de cuentas si sería de la familia, debido a que es iba a casar con la rubia, cuarto de Vela, Victorie. Suspiré y volví a hacer mi pregunta, ¿Cómo la rubia Victorie le había prestado atención a Ted? ¿Es que no eran algo así como primos? Repasé momentáneamente todas las novias que Ted había tenido, todas rubias… creo que no soy el único. ¿Cuál será el dato para atraer a las rubias?

Un poco más allá en la mesa estaban mis primas Molly y Lucy conversando, quien sabe qué cosa extraña, nunca logró comprender sus conversaciones. Mire un poco más al lado y allí estaba… El tío Percy, me estremecí de momento y deje de mirarlo. El tío Percy siempre me había dado miedo, tenía algo que realmente no sabía pero si sabía que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Mis ojos se posaron en mi hermana que platicaba animadamente con mi prima Roxanna y Albus, no me molestaba que hablara con ese Slytherin, pero con otro apellidado Malfoy me parecía suicida. Hace poco menos de un mes tome una carta que era del susodicho dirigida a mi hermana, me preguntaba que se traía ese oxigenado entre manos, pero al parecer no era solo el chico, sino que también Rose le seguía la corriente. Bueno, a ella fue la que le dijeron que se alejara de Malfoy, ya quisiera ver la cara de papá si se llegara a enterar, eso sería chistoso, aunque me sentiría mal por mi hermana. No iba a ser chismoso, eso no estaba permitido entre los primos y mucho menos hermanos, así que tenía que morir con la boca cerrada.

Por otro lado, casi en la soledad del otro lado de la mesa estaban Louis, Dominique y Victorie hablando, como cosa extraña en francés, de modo que por más que intentaba no comprendía ni la menor cosa que decían además de los nombres de algunos de los presentes que en cualquier idioma se pronunciaría igual. Me quede demasiado tiempo mirando hacia los únicos tres rubios de la familia hasta que escuche la voz de Lily a mi lado -¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hugo? Tengo un rato largo haciéndote una pregunta y no me estas prestando atención- Volteé a verla y sonreí nerviosamente -jeje… Lo siento Lils, estaba pensando cómo hacer este año para que Dominique no nos agarre en plena venta- Si, Dominique, nuestro primo, recién me había enterado que ahora esté había conseguido el premio anual y eso era un serio problema, muchas veces había estado el chico a punto de encontrarlo en ventas el año pasado, este año sería mucho más difícil. ¿Por qué me preocupo? ¡Ah sí! A Dominique no le importa la familia y si me consigue vendiendo sortilegios Weasley o bebidas alcohólicas me ahorcaría, sobretodo porque ambas son totalmente ilegales.

Lily me observó y sonrió suavemente -Tu siempre pensando, deberías de apagarte un rato Hugo- Era verdad, siempre pensando, algo heredado de mi madre, que más se podía hacer, de todas maneras tendría que pensar en ello, pero ahora era momento de seguir en la reunión familiar. Finalmente cuando salí de mis pensamientos y el tío Harry tenía una copa de whiskey de fuego a juzgar por su color y estaba sonriendo y hablando casi a la misma vez -… Y cuando supe que serías parte de la familia, no pensé que sería de esta manera hasta hace unos cuantos años, así que creo que está de más decir, bienvenido a la familia Te- todos aplaudieron y de un segundo a otro Victorie estaba sentada junto a Ted, donde antes había estado con sus hermanos. Realmente tengo que dejar de pensar tanto, o me pondré tan despistado como Patrick.

Finalmente el almuerzo había acabado y todos los chicos terminamos en la parte trasera de la madriguera lanzándonos en el lago que estaba cerca. Al parecer no era el único que estaba sintiendo calor hasta en su cerebro. -¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Y si le montamos una broma a Ted para que se sienta como en familia?- dijo casi al instante Fred a todo pulmón, con la única razón es que todos le escucháramos -Fred, si gritas tan fuerte, seguro que Ted te escucha y ya no sería sorpresa- dijo James acercándose a él.

Era cierto, con aquel gritó, seguro que podía escucharse dentro de la madriguera, seguro que el mismísimo Merlín en su tumba lo oiría, porque para gritar Fred estaba muy bien preparado. Luego del susurró de James, Rose les dedicó a ambos una de esas miradas que hacía mi mamá cuando se enojaba conmigo. -Teddy ya es de la familia desde hace mucho más tiempo que ustedes, hacerle una broma es una gran tontería- comentó con la típica voz que utilizaba entre los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras cuidaba que todos cumplieran las reglas. Muchas veces me había preguntado cómo alguien podía pensar de Rose era igual a su madre, allí estaba la confirmación de la pregunta.

Roxanna ya estaba justo al lado de Rose abrazandola con muchas ganas, Roxy podía ser quizás la única, además de mamá y Albus que podían convencer a Rose hacer alguna cosa; lo que hacía que Roxy fuera diferente a los dos anteriores es que esta si lograba convencerla de hacer cosas… digamos que no tan buenas como haría Rose naturalmente. -Anda Rosie, es solo un poco de diversión, no le haremos nada malo, solo es una broma entre primos- musitó Roxy luego de darle un beso en la mejilla. Mi hermana suspiró y simplemente sonreí tronando mis nudillos, eso era una broma segura. -Está bien, pero… solo si no le hacen nada cruel- James ya estaba pasando el brazo por los hombros de Rose sonriendo luego de que Roxy ya estaba saltando emocionada como loca dentro del lago.

James siempre tan galán, hasta con mi hermana, era excesivo -Tranquila Rose, prometo no ser cruel con Ted… o no demasiado- todos rieron cuando James dijo aquello y no fui la excepción. Había que admitirlo, James para ser chistoso estaba mandado a hacer, se tomaba los chistes muy en serio y siempre lograba sacar una sonrisa a todos aunque no lo quisieran.

La tarde la pasamos en el lago sin problema alguno, simplemente planeando la broma que le haríamos a Ted lo más pronto posible, y eso era mañana tal vez, porque todos necesitábamos encontrar un par de cosas importantes antes de ejecutar el plan, y por supuesto, ¿a quién le enviaron a sacar cosas de la tienda de sortilegios Weasley? A mí.

Cuando empezó a oscurecerse todos empezamos a salir del lago e ir a bañarnos, cambiarnos y quizás hacer una fogata, contar historias de miedo, o simplemente jugar Quidditch nocturno. Mientras que esperaba mi turno para entrar en la ducha tome mi celular entre mis cosas. Como un buen fanático de los artefactos muggles sabía cómo se utilizaban todos, tenía muchos en el sótano de la casa, algo que a mamá le molestaba porque generalmente era un desastre. Observe el celular momentáneamente para ver que Patrick, mi mejor amigo, había enviado un mensaje de texto.

'Hola hombre, ¿como estas? Espero que la estés pasando bien. No sabes lo aburridas que han estado mis vacaciones de verano. Creo que acabo de recordar porque odio las playas'

Yo simplemente sonreí, Patrick solo podía tener una razón para detestar las playas, era una bastante clara para cualquiera que conociera a ese despistado, además de tener la posibilidad de perderse solo había una palabra que podía molestar a Patrick… chicas. No dude por un segundo empezar a escribirle a Patrick.

'Patrick, Patrick… tienes que comprender, que haya chicas en la playa no es malo, así que haznos el favor a ambos y invita a salir alguna de ellas, sino voy a empezar a creer que realmente eres gay y…'

Deje de escribir cuando vi a Albus entrar en el cuarto, era mi turno al baño -¿Cómo… cómo puedes usar esa cosa?- preguntó mi primo refieriendose al celular sin duda alguna -es solo cuestión de costumbre Albus- respondí para tomar mi ropa y toalla. Finalmente termine de escribir el mensaje a Patrick para no tener que dejarlo esperando por tanto tiempo, además sería algo bueno para las dos.

'…Me tengo que ir hermano, pero recuerda de intenta con alguna chica y quizás eso te ayude cuando estemos en Hogwarts, hablamos luego. Hugo Fuera'

Eso fue lo que termine de escribir antes de irme a la ducha, y bañarme con velocidad porque muchos estaban esperando para entrar al baño. Salí con rápidamente y entre a la habitación que antes era de mi padre, donde dormía con Albus y Fred. Termine de vestirme y baje al vestíbulo donde estaban casi todos mis primos, bueno, todos menos los rubios, que casi nunca se reunían con nosotros en las noches, simplemente era muy separados de nosotros.

-Yo opino que contemos historias de terror- escuché decir a Fred en el instante que llegaba al lugar y me lanzaba en un puesto que quedaba en el sofá. Contar historias de terror era divertido, aunque el experto en contarlas por alguna razón era James, seguro que todas se las inventaba para darle más miedo y sentido. Entró Lily bastante emocionada junto a Albus que llevaba una chaqueta bastante formal para pasar la noche entre primos. -Albus va a una fiesta- comentó mi prima mientras que Albus sonreía nerviosamente mientras mis demás primos se emocionaban por el asunto.

-¿En donde es la fiesta, Al? Se les olvido invitar a los Weasley's- comentó Lucy, aquella chica y las fiestas iban siempre de la mano, sobre todo porque cualquier chico de la fiesta solo se fijaba en ella, ya lo había notado antes y realmente conocía a demasiados que caían rendidos a los pies de mi prima, seguro que ella sería la primera en insistir a sus padres para ir, claro que yo no me quedaría atrás, pero mi asistencia dependía de Rose, lastimosamente.

-Es en casa de Hewitt, que ustedes vayan allí no cuadraría, casi todos serán serpientes- Si que era verdad, últimamente la separación de los Slytherin con respecto a las otras casas era muy evidente, sobretodo porque ahora la casa estaba llena de hijos de mortifagos. ¿Cómo Albus podía ser amigo de esas personas y que no lo mataran en el intento? -Diles que los Weasley's van a la fiesta, ¡Yuju!- Dijo Roxanna muy animada, todos lo estaban menos Lucy que al parecer no le apetecía verle la cara a Hewitt.

De un segundo a otro James entró en el lugar junto con mi hermana, y todos se callaron, James odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a las serpientes, quizás se había tomado muy en serio parecerse a su abuelo, el cual no conocía. -Nada de ir a esa fiesta chicos- comentó, no es que no pudiéramos ir a la fiesta sin él, solo que sabíamos que si lo hacíamos, James tomaría represarías como siempre, así que hasta luego la fiesta. -¿Cómo pretender ir hasta allí?- dijo cruzando los brazos, a pesar de que era una pregunta, nadie la contestaría. -Saben que yo solo tengo una única regla- y allí estaba, la única regla de James, tenía cien únicas reglas…

-Nunca, jamás, confraternices con el enemigo-


	3. Buen modo de iniciar una fiesta

**Bueno... acá está otro capitulo mas, para que disfruten un poco el fin de semana**

**Próximamente le dejo las descripción de un par de personajes que aparecerán en este capitulo.**

**Peggy Hewitt (6to Slytherin)**

Es lo que se podría decir un bomba total, aunque purista, bastante arrogante y creída, y para cualquiera un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Siempre considera que el fin justifica los medios. La historia familiar de las Hewitt es una rivalidad de nunca acabar, ahora, Peggy tiene como rival a su prima Sarah. Cazadora del equipo de Quiddicth

**Warren Nott (7mo Slytherin)**

Hijo de Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass, además de primo de Scorpius. A pesar de que su padre era un tipo que no tomaba bandos, él si lo hace. Realmente mira a muchas personas como si él fuera superior, toma muchos prejuicios y es orgulloso y prepotente. Juega como Golpeador en el equipo de la casa. Es algo así como el rival eterno de James.

**Sharisse Goyle (7mo Slytherin)**

Hija de Gregory Goyle, se me incluida en el grupo de los Slyhterins principalmente por su padre, pero no es de las que le importa demasiado las distinciones de sangre aunque jamás lo admite. Es quizás la mejor en adivinaciones del colegio, sobre todo con las cartas.

* * *

><p><strong>Buen modo de iniciar una fiesta<strong>

**-Saben que yo solo tengo una única regla-** y allí estaba, la única regla de James, tenía cien únicas reglas…

**-Nunca, jamás, confraternices con el enemigo"-**

Aunque tenía que admitirlo, esa quizás era la única regla que había escuchado repetirse alguna vez, de resto era todas extrañas y cada una más incoherente que la anterior, aunque casi todas venían acompañadas de una excepción **-Excepto…-** y allí estaba, la parte curiosa de todo es que siempre era la misma excepción, la regla cambiaba pero eso no, nunca había cambiado y al parecer sería la misma hasta que fuera el fin del mundo**. -… Que este buena-** James sonrió galante y todos saltaron de la alegría, podíamos ir a la fiesta sin tener que preocuparnos de las cosas crueles que James podría hacer mientras comíamos, respirábamos, dormíamos**. -Serpiente, dile que los Weasley's asisten a la fiesta-** Aquello era simplemente para confirmar lo obvio, íbamos a la fiesta.

Instintivamente voltee a ver a mi hermana, la cual no parecía muy contenta y negaba de un lado a otro casi con reproche, desde que tenía razón y conciencia jamás había visto a mi hermana ir a una fiesta. Excelente, ahora tenía el trabajo de convencer a mi hermana para que me dejaran ir a la fiesta, no es que me fuera a pasar algo con todos los Weasley's a mi alrededor, pero mi mamá siempre decía que Rose era la responsable entre todos ellos. Empezaron a irse uno por uno, a arreglarse mientras Albus se lanzaba en el sofá, para esperar a que todos se acomodaran. Rose rodó los ojos y subió las escaleras, pero al parecer no iba con intenciones de arreglarse. Me levante y fui tras ella **-Dime qué piensas ir a arreglarte-** dije con grandes expectativas, unas que iba a caer la precipicio pronto.

Rose volteó a mirarme bastante seria como de costumbre, seguro que iba a leerse un libro o a adelantar los deberes que ni siquiera nos habían mandado porque aun no comenzábamos el nuevo curso. Negó con tranquilidad casi sin inmutarse por la suplica que se podía notar en mis ojos, realmente quería ir, no es que me agradara mucho estar rodeado de serpientes, era sería una buena fiesta -**No Hugo, no pienso ir-** simplemente todas mis esperanzas se vieron enfocadas en una sola cosa, manipulación, sería lo único que le salvaría, además Rose le estaba llevando a hacer aquello.

**-Ahora te vas a hacer la que no quiere ir**- pronuncié como retándola a que cayera en mi plan, a ver si funcionaba. Mi hermana era astuta y ya conocía de lo que era capaz, siempre eran interesantes este tipo de momentos.

Su ceño se frunció, aunque a pesar de lo que cualquier pudiera pensar, no estaba enojada, más bien parecía algo confusa, como si no comprendiera de lo que hablaba, ahora tendré que explicarle con cervezas de mantequilla y calabazas. **-No se ha que te que refieres. ¿Por qué iba a querer yo ir a esa fiesta?- **los gestos faciales de mi hermana se relajaron cuando comentó aquello.

El punto era decir las palabras correctas en el momento indicado, el equivocarse no era una opción, porque de ocurrir eso, no tendría ninguna certeza de su asistencia. -**6 letras Rose-** si ella comprendía la indirecta quizás trataría de matarme pero era cuestión de ver su reacción.

Otra vez, se mostró confusión en su rostro y sonreí **–Malfoy-** susurre e instantáneamente Rose se tensó y me dedico una de las peores miradas. No le deje preguntará porque ya estaba respondiendole** -Papá no vio la carta, fui yo-**

Estaba seguro que, Rose, si de poder hacer magia en ese momento ya estaría en la enfermería, por el modo que me observó y se contuvó de apuntarme con la varita al cuello, porque sabía que esto no le serviría de nada. Simplemente con mi sonrisa, Rose comprendió el asunto, el punto de mi insistencia y quedando en una encrucijada de la cual no podía escapar. Suspiró malhumorada y rodó los ojos **-Le dices a papá y te mato-** no fue raro verla entrar a lo que era su cuarto en la madriguera y cerrar la puerta tras él. Aquello había sido fabuloso, controlar a tu hermana de tal punto que no tenía nada más que hacer, que ceder a tus peticiones.

Me fui a mi habitación a acomodarme un poco, y a cambiarme los bermudas que llevaba por unos pantalones largos, posiblemente de Jean. Al entrar Fred ya estaba totalmente listo y saliendo de la habitación **-Apúrate Hugo o te dejaremos**-. Me cambié con total naturalidad, mientras que en el proceso me preguntaba como iríamos a aquel lugar, pobre del que le tocara desaparecernos a todos. Un momento luego lo pensé y que Fred y James nos llevaran a todos a la casa de la serpiente era un suicidio. Pobre redes de Flu, colapsaran. Reí un poco mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ya todos mis primos estaban allí, para mi mala suerte Rose no estaba allí.

**-Aun falta la pequeñísima Rose-** dice James por mí, al ver mi cara de angustia. Sonreí un poco y James asintió. Mi primo jamás dejaba a alguien atrás, y eso implicaba salvarme y llevarme a la fiesta. **-Al, dile que baje- **preguntó James, a donde su hermano le miró con pocos ánimos pero se levanto del sofá en búsqueda de mi hermana.

Solo Merlín sabe porque Rose y Albus tardaron tanto allá arriba pero a final de cuentas bajaron y ya era solo una tontería para ir a la fiesta de serpientes. Estaba seguro que se llevarían una gran sorpresa, a menos que Albus ya hubiera avisado que íbamos para aquel lugar. Cada quien hizo la fila tras Albus que estaba frente a la chimenea y tomó una cantidad de polvos Flu y luego ya no estaba allí.

Poco a poco mis primos fueron entrando en la chimenea y desapareciendo en esas llamas verdes. Cuando fue mi turno, no lo dude por ningún momento. Los viajes en la red flu me agradaban, me hacían recordar mi primer viaje, donde había terminado en el callejón Diagon, en búsqueda de los libros de mi hermana. Era verdad que para aquel momento me faltaba demasiado tiempo para entrar en Hogwarts pero ya había estado entusiasmado desde entonces.

Al llegar allí, sentía absolutamente la mirada de todos en el lugar, algo realmente tenebroso, estábamos en el nido de las serpientes, con las mismas presentes. Todos vestido de negro, al igual que Albus, casi como uniforme. **-Los Weasley's han llegado-** Digo James esperado que todos lo oyeran, aunque ya lo hacían desde mucho antes. Y sin dudas se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Sentía la tensión en el ambiente y no era nada cómoda, tener muchos ojos encima era un arma de doble filo, a veces era genial sentirse observado por todos, como en los partidos o cuando se hacía algo importante, pero por estar en una fiesta, donde al parecer éramos los que sobraban era demasiado para poder soportarlo.

De pronto entre las personas que estaban presentes, se aproximó a nosotros Warren Nott, algo así como el eterno rival de James, no solo en el colegio o en el Quidditch, en todo lo que pudieran. Muchas veces, profesores los había tenido que separar por la fuerza. Supe en el instante que salió de la multitud que nada podía ser bueno.** -Me pregunto que traerá a los gatitos al lugar- **dice con arrogancia aquel chico, siempre me había parecido detestable, no tanto como para cerrarle la boca a golpes como lo hacía mi primo, pero si podía llegar a irritar a cualquiera.

**-Nada que te importe, Nott-**


	4. Fiesta de serpientes

Volví a pesar de los problemas y las adversidades... con un nuevo capitulo, más emocionante y mas divertido...

Acá le dejo un pequeño resumen de los personajes que aparecerán en este capitulo

**Scorpius Malfoy (6to Slytherin)**

Primogénito de la familia Malfoy, su pertenencia a la familia queda muy demostrado con el cabello amarillo casi blanco que posee, bastante liso y mucho más largo de lo que su padre quisiera. Es bastante pálido, no demasiado corpulento pero si tiene algunos músculos levemente marcados. Un Slytherin, Cazador del equipo de Quiddicth y a mucha honra, pero no es tan purista como todos pudieran creer. Tiene las notas más altas de toda su casa, pero aun así no ha conseguido ser prefecto debido a que rompe las reglas con mucha frecuencia. A pesar de que su padre le dijo desde un principio que se alejara de los Potter's y Weasley's, se le ha sido totalmente imposible, porque su mejor amigo es Albus y ahora tiene una extraña relación con Rose Weasley. Pero al rubio, no le genera ningún problema que la pelirroja le mande a comer calabazas siempre que puede.

**Keegan Warrintong (6to Slytherin)**

Hijo de C. Warrintong, es un chico al cual se hace difícil de tratar, siempre anda buscando a quien fastidiar o de quien burlarse. Su mayor pasatiempo es molestar a los niños de primer año. A pesar de que es mestizo, es bastante purista y detesta a su madre por ser mestiza y a su padre por casarse con ella.

**Fraser Flint (6to Slytherin)**

Hijo de Marcus Flint, un total egocéntrico, cree que es el centro de atención de todo el colegio y mundo en general, se cree mejor que muchos que están a su alrededor simplemente por la sangre. Cuando quiere algo con una chica simplemente lo busca y no lo espera, algo mujeriego.

**Holden Zabinni (6to Slytherin)**

Hijo de Zabinni, uno de los mejores amigos de Scorpius desde la infancia, es bastante tranquilo, callado, pero cuando habla dice lo que tiene que decir sin rodeos. Es un poco desconfiado pero tiene sus razones cuando no confía en alguien.

**Paden Adrian Pucey (7mo Slyherin)**

Hijo de Adrian Pucey, uno de los principales precursores de la permanencia de la sangre pura, algo así como la mano derecha de Nott. Es astuto, quizás demasiado como para que no esté ingeniando algo.

**Maxine Montague (6to Slytherin)**

Hija de Graham Montague. Se cree superior a todo el mundo, no solo por ser sangre pura sino por el estatus social de su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS POV<strong>

Cuando vi como todos se iba a cambiar y a arreglar, noté como mi prima Rose no se veía muy complacida al respecto, seguro no iría como era de costumbre, ella y las fiestas no se llevaban muy bien. Finalmente no pude hacer más nada que obedecer las palabras de mi hermano cuando dijo que avisará que los Weasley's asistirían a la fiesta. Muchas veces me preguntaba, como James, que era mi propio hermano, podía ser tan déspota al momento de hablarme. Solamente lo hacía cuando estábamos en reuniones familiares, y aun así, no era de lo más amable que pudiera decirse. ¿Por qué odiaría tanto a los Slytherin como para aun así tratar a su hermano como uno más del montón?

Suspiré sin más remedio, acercándome a la chimenea para llamar a la mansión Hewitt, con la única razón de informar la asistencia de siete personas más. Estaba casi seguro que Hewitt iba a matarme, no era muy conocida por su humor de hadas, ni por ser tan dulce como el pastel de calabaza. En pocos momentos si el rostro de la castaña en la chimenea, y con algo de nerviosismo me dispuse a tomar el suficiente aire para hablar sin morir en el intento, a pesar de que estudiaba con ella, me ponía los pelos de punta

–**Hola… Peggy-** Logré articular.

Escuché un suspiró del otro lado de la chimenea a pesar de todo el ruido que había en el lugar. Lo próximo que escuche fue un grito bastante claro, que gracias a las barbas de Merlín no iban hacia mi**.**

– **¡Ni se les ocurra subir esas escaleras**!-

Por un segundo sonreí, típico de alguno de sus compañeros de clase. La atención de Hewitt volvió a mí y a pesar de lo que cualquiera podría pesar de que se veía enojada, no era así… o no tanto al menos.

**-¿Por qué aun no has llegado, Al? Scorpius ya me tiene verde-**

–**Es que… mis… mis primos quieren ir-** Sonreí nerviosamente otra vez, estaba seguro que no terminaría esa noche con vida por culpa de mis primos. Ya lo dicho, dicho estaba, no podía recoger las palabras que había dicho, así que solo podía prepararme para lo peor.

El rostro inexpresivo de la Hewitt si me dio miedo, eso era quizás lo peor que podía pasar. Un suspiró, un plato partiéndose en el fondo, una queja para luego ver como simplemente la castaña dijo lo único que pudo haber salvado mi vida.

**–Está bien, como sea.-** seguro que estaban destrozando algo como para que ella no lo pensará dos veces **–Pero si arman un desastre los sacare de acá con varita en mano- **la conexión se cortó en seguida y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se mostrara en mi rostro, no tenía que atenerme irme solo a aquella fiesta, ni a soportar las quejas de mi hermano diciendo que no servía para nada.

Conocía perfectamente a Peggy Hewitt, era capaz de eso y hasta más, comenzando por el simple hecho de que muchas veces estaba seguro que poco le importaba la familia, si era así como era con su propia familia, no se podía esperar mucho para el resto. Aunque a veces dudaba que fueran familia. Claro que para cualquiera que estudiara en Hogwarts estaba consciente de la extraña relación que tenían las tres chiquillas Hewitt, primas, y se odiaban, al parecer un odio familiar que había pasado por quien sabe cuántas generaciones, al menos la mayoría de los profesores que tenían siglos allí, como la profesora McGonagall lo recordaban siempre que podían.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, que esperar a que todos estuvieran listos. Aunque para mi mala suerte, el primero en estarlo era James, el cual se sentó sin decir palabra alguna. Ya me había acostumbrado a ello, él era mi hermano, pero, no nos tratábamos como tal. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás y empezaron a platicar entre ellos. Aun Rose no estaba, ni tampoco Hugo. Seguramente como Rose no iba, no habían dejado ir a Hugo, aun era un poco chico y con la tía Hermione todo podía esperarse.

Finalmente Hugo se reunió con nosotros lo cual me hizo preguntarme la razón por la cual Rose iba a ir a una fiesta.

–**Aun falta la pequeñísima Rose-** escuché a James decir, pero claro que él no podía subir las escaleras a hablar con ella porque, ese era mi trabajo, además de hacer todo lo que él no podía o no quería. **–Al, dile que baje-**

No fue un problema para mi subir las escaleras e ir a la que era la habitación de Rose, realmente me parecía interesante que fuera a ir a la fiesta, pero de un segundo a otro supe la verdadera razón. Al final de cuentas si lo había logrado. Al tocar la puerta y ver como una Rose enojada me abría me sorprendió y me dejó confundido

–**No me mires así-** escuche como ella decía y volvía a entrar en su habitación para tomar su varita.

Aquello no me lo esperaba, si no quería ir a la fiesta, ¿por qué iría? O quizás estaba enojada por otra cosa.

**-¿Qué te pasa Rose? Te pareces a mi madre enojada-** eso era algo que nadie quería ver, todos lo sabía, mi madre enojada era un volcán con fecha de caducidad, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara, y siempre parecía que arrasaba con todo a su paso, era terrorífico y pensar que mi prima se podía como ella lo era aun más.

**-Hugo lo sabe- **dijo de improvisto, esperaba una explicación un poco más extensa, a pesar de que había dicho tan pocas palabras, yo lo había entendido claramente. Pero había sido mejor decir aquello que explicarlo todo, porque siempre las paredes parecían escuchar todo lo que se podía decir, y esta conversación era un tema delicado en todos los aspectos posible y existentes. Mas que Hugo supiera aquello no era de alterarse.

**-Pudo haber sido peor Rose, un James o un Dominique, eso sí generaría problemas- **No tanto Dominique, aunque de ese ser no se podía confiar mucho porque ya habían ciertas cosas de él que mostraban que no se compadecía por la familia ni nada parecido. Pero James si hubiera sido un problema grande, sobre todo por su gran odio a los Slytherin's, donde esa lista me incluía a mí.

–**Vamos, a mi me esperan en una fiesta y a ti abajo-** dije con tranquilidad antes de dejar que rose caminara en frente de mi y hacer que agilizara el paso.

Al llegar a donde estaban todos reunidos no pasó demasiado tiempo para que estuviera agarrando polvos flu, y me dirigía a la fiesta organizada por Hewitt. Poco a poco fueron llegando mis primos y hermanos, mientras que el lugar quedaba en silencio al ver aquello. Nunca me había gustado llamar la atención, me hacía sentir el centro de la diana, era detestable.

**-Los Weasley's han llegado-**

Rápidamente James se ocupó de quitarme esa presión al decir aquellas palabras. Pero sin dudas había cometido una de las estupideces más grandes al llamar la atención del lugar cuando el noventa por ciento de las personas que estaban allí le detestaban por su actitud y el otro diez por ciento lo detestaban por ser hijo de Harry Potter.

**-Me pregunto que traerá a los gatitos al lugar- **y allí estaba Nott, dispuesto siempre a pelear.

Era increíble lo mucho que detestaba este a mi hermano. Aunque Warren Nott parecía odiar a todo el mundo, detestarlos a muerte a todos los que respiraran, y muchas veces le había escuchado hablar de sus ideales puristas, unos que habían existido en su familia quien sabe por cuantas generaciones.

**-Nada que te importe, Nott-** dijo James retándolo.

Cualquiera que conociera a Nott sabía que retarlo era jugar con fuego, allí volvían otra vez, iban a pelear seguramente, pero Nott se detuvo cuando Sharisse estuvo a su lado tomándolo por el brazo. El silencio se hizo presentó una vez más, nadie se hablaba, casi que los ruidos de la noche se habían suprimido. El único ruido que pudo cortar el silencio fue el típico de las desapariciones, donde Warren Nott y Sharisse Goyle se habían esfumado.

Tan rápido como había quedado todo en silencio, del mismo modo volvió a la normalidad, personas hablando sin problema alguno, música y entretenimiento tanto en la mesa de billar como en la mesa de bebidas, y era de esperarse que ya todos los Weasley's se hubiera dispersado. Pero quizás lo más interesante de todo esto era ver a mi primo Hugo, platicando con Scorpius.

–**Te protege demasiado para ser el hermano menor- **Le dije a Rose quien estaba a mi lado. Ésta tan solo sonrió un poco, aunque aquello lo tomaba como si me diera la razón. **–Suerte-** le dije antes de ir a reunirme con algunos compañeros de mi casa, como Holden Zabbini, Fraser Flint y Maxine Montague.

Holden Zabbini era un chico bastante peculiar, tranquilo, callado y en mi vida lo había visto teniendo problemas con alguien, hasta podía considerarlo un buen amigo, comenzando porque siempre andaba con Scorpius. Donde el rubio era mi mejor amigo y uno de los pocos que parecía comprenderme dentro del montón de serpientes malhumoradas y rencorosas.

Fraser Flint y Maxine Montague eran casi el polo opuesto de la batería, ambos arrogantes y tenían problemas con casi todo ser viviente que no perteneciera a la casa de Salazar, e incluso tenían problemas con sus mismos amigos, aunque ellos seguían repitiendo que en la casa de las serpientes no habían amigos verdaderos.

No pasaron unos segundos cuando Scorpius me dio una palmada en el hombro, quien sabe si para saludarme o para darme las gracias por traer a mi prima al lugar, de una u otra forma se fue sin decir palabra, claro que lo vi finalmente acercándose a una cabellera pelirroja bastante conocida, Rose.

Los chicos platicaban tranquilamente mientras yo me limitaba a hablar cuando era necesario, siempre tenía el temor de decir alguna estupidez de la cual pudiera reírse por el resto de sus vidas.

–**Excelente, por la culpa de tu elocuente hermano no solo se fue Warren, también Paden-** Un quejido se escuchó justo a mi lado proveniente de Peggy Hewitt.

Recordaba a Paden, era un chico bastante callado, muchas veces me preguntaba si realmente hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía era en un pequeño susurró, quizás demasiado extraño, aunque había que admitir que la astucia del chico compensaba su falta de relaciones con la sociedad.

**-Lo… lo siento mucho Peggy… no… no fue su intensión-** pronuncié con algo de nerviosismo, aunque quizás era por la vergüenza de tener que pedir disculpas por algo que mi hermano no se arrepentía de hacer. La chica solo rodó los ojos de un modo extraño que la hacía verse superior a cualquiera, y por lo que conocía a la chica, era así.

**-Claro que la fue-**

Ni siquiera escuche un poco de duda en su voz, esta chica, como casi todos los Slytherins consientes, sabía a la perfección que James era un abusivo y siempre buscaba meterse con los de la casa de Salazar.

Nadie más del grupo volvió a tocar el tema, hasta pareciera que lo hubiera olvidado, pero yo sabía que no era así, los chicos que me rodeaban eran unos que yo a veces dudaba en darles confianza, porque al parecer ellos no confiaban ni en su propia familia.

**-En mi opinión clara, creo que es un desastre- **escuché decir a Keegan luego de que las chicas del grupo se había retirado.

Al parecer había entrado en uno de esas conversaciones extrañas que solían tener Keegan, Fraser y Holden, muchas veces conseguía agarrarles el hilo del asunto, pero había otras veces que estaba seguro que ni ellos mismos lograban entenderse. Pero nunca llegaba a preguntar, siempre tenía que pudieran decir que era un tonto por no entender sus extrañas conversaciones.

**-Sea o no sea un desastre, poco importa ¿O no Potter?- **refutaba Fraser

Mi peor temor se hacía realidad, en el preciso momento que me agregaban a sus conversaciones, más que todo, discusiones porque parecían un matrimonio mal hecho la mayoría de veces, y Holden era el que lograba mantenerles las bocas cerradas.

**-Oh, no sé, no me metan en sus problemas- **Era lo mejor que podía hacer en un momento como ese, tomar una decisión entre la opinión de Keegan o de Fraser era atrase la soga al cuello.

El tiempo paso rápido a pesar de que no comentaba demasiadas cosas entre la conversación de sus amigos. Increíblemente los Weasley's se habían apoderado de la mesa de billar y parecían divertirse a lo grande a pesar de estar en una fiesta de serpientes. Hugo me miró unos segundos, y quizás era esa conexión extraña entre familia que me supuse lo que pensaba, era un buen punto, ¿Dónde estaría Rose?

No se lo diría al pequeño pelirrojo, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, pero si con quien estaba, y por alguna razón el odio que había tenido mi tío Ronald por los Malfoy's lo había heredado totalmente el pequeño Hugo. Decirle que su hermana andaba por allí con uno de estos era simplemente buscar que se enojara tanto que fuera a soltar la lengua con su padre, no era el punto.

Un grito…

Un tipo encapuchado…

Un chico tirado en el suelo casi desmayado por un buen golpe que el encapuchado le había dado en el maxilar…

_'¡Oh no! Es James'_


End file.
